Adventures In Babysitting
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when the men are left home alone for the day with their kids while the wives are all away for a girls day, will they be able to handle their kids without their wives, when the girls come home will the men appreciate them more or still think that a day with the kids isn't so hard?
1. Chapter 1

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 1

Derek Morgan looked at his wife and said, "how hard could it be sweetness"?, she put her hands on her hips and said, "you are about to see husband of mine because me, JJ and Emily are having a girls night out". His mouth flew open and said, "y y you're leaving me with our children"?, she laughed and said, "I sure am, I'm going to leave you with alllllllll 3 of them".

Derek and Penelope had a 5 year old daughter named Talia, a 3 year old son named Jamie and a 3 month old daughter named Sohpie and they were all handfulls, he was always the one to go in and rile them up and leave his baby girl to handle it. Penelope said, "what's the matter Mr. FBI don't you think that you, Spencer and bossman can handle the kids for one night"?, he said, "well I" and she said, "good cause we're going out".

Hotch smiled at his wife and said, "can't you do it another night"?, Emily said, "no Aaron we can't, we've had this night planned for weeks and you know that", he took a deep breath and said, "what about the girls"?, she said, "what about them"?, he said, "well they", Emily said, "they are our daughters and you are amazing with them so you are going to be fine".

He said, "yeah you're right, I mean how hard can it be to watch 3 children for one night"?, she walked over and kissed him on the lips and said, "well later how about you tell me how hard it was now won't you"?, he winked at her and said, "since Jack's playing downstairs and the twins are sleeping how about we" and before he could finish his sentence the twins woke up and started crying.

Emily laughed and said, "well I would love to help but I've got to go, I'll see you later", he headed to the twins nursery and stepped inside and said, "it's okay little one daddy's here, daddy's here". He picked the first little girl up that was Zoe and she looked like her momma and was just as much of a handful, after changing her diaper he walked to the other crip and picked up Chloe and said, "it's okay princess daddy's gonna take good care of you".

Reid smiled at JJ and said, "I'll be fine Jayje, go on and have fun with Garcia and Em", she said, "are you sure, you haven't been alone with Henry and Michael alone without me all day and evening before". He said, "Jayje I can handle it", she walked over and kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you Spencer Reid", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "and I love you Jeniffer Reid".

JJ grabbed her things and said, "Henry is playing and Michael is sleeping and when she wakes up", he said, "I know, check her diaper and feed her, yes I have done this before". JJ started toward the door and she said, "good luck and if you need anything just call me", he said, "how hard can this be"? she laughed and said, "have a good timeeeeeee" as she walked out the door leaving her husband alone with their 2 children.

Derek walked up behind his wife and said, "have fun gorgeous", she said, "are you sure that you don't want me to can" and he said, "go woman, I told you, I've got this handled". She smiled and said, "alright then", she kissed his lips gently and said, "if you need anything just call me", he held up his hands and said, "woman I can handle our kids alone for one night".

She said, "are you sure about that"?, he said, "I'm positive", she winked at him and said, "see ya later hotstuff", as she headed to the door he said, "ohhh baby girl enjoy your girls day because you deserve it". She walked all the way back across the room and kissed his lips passionately and he moaned as she slid her tongue inside his mouth.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and then slid them down to cup her butt, they reluctantly pulled apart and he said, "wow woman what was that for"?, she said, "I am a lucky woman that's all". He winked at her and said, "I'm the lucky one here sweetness", she sighed said, "remember Jamie is whiney today and Sophie is due her bottle in a few hours".

He said, "I know sweetness, I know", as she walked out the door she said, "don't worry Talia will help youuuuuu", he walked over to the door and said, "I got this, I mean how hard can this be". He watched her pull away before stepping back inside the house, he shut the door and walked over and sat down on the couch and picked the remote up and was just getting interested in a game when it happened, Sophie started crying.

He ran his hand over his head and said, "you can do this Morgan, how hard can this be", little did the three men know but that night was going to be filled with a lot of hard times and they are going to see exactly how much their wives and before the day is over they are going to appreciate their wives a lot more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 2

Derek headed upstairs and walked into the nursery, he walked over and picked his daughter up and said, "it's okay princess", Talia walked into the room and said, "is she alright daddy"?, he looked down at her and said, "she's fine honey". He kissed Sophie on the forehead and said, "let's check that diaper", he pulled the tape lose and said, "whewwwwwww baby what is your mom feeding you"?, Talia laughed as she held her nose and said, "that's baddddddd".

Derek said, "can you reach daddy a diaper"?, she nodded her head and reached him a diaper and some wipes, he said, "you are a lifesaver Talie", she then watched as her dad finished changing the diaper. Derek snapped the onsie between Sophies legs and said, "how about a bottle, are you hungry"?, the baby looked up at him and started kicking her feet.

He picked her up and said, "come on Talie let's go get sissy a bottle", as they headed out of the room Jamie started crying, Talia said, "it's okay daddy, I'll go and check on him". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "thank you princess", Talia walked out of the room and into her brothers room, she sat down on the bed and said, "what's wrong"?, the little boys bottom lip started quivering and he said, "me want mommaaaaaaaaa".

Hotch looked down at Jack and said, "how about some breakfast"?, he said, "cereal daddy", he winked and said, "cereal sounds good, let's go, he laid the twins down on the blanket and walked into the kitchen to fix Jack some cereal. He kept watching the girls and when Jack was eating he said, "I'm going to go check on your sisters buddy".

Jack nodded his head and grinned as he watched his dad go into the other room, Zoe was sleeping and Chloe was laying there kicking her legs, he picked her up and said,  
"I know that you miss your momma but she is out with auntie Penelope and auntie JJ". Chloe looked up at him and started blowing bubbles, he said, "you are so adorable when you do that".

He said, "is daddy's baby hungry", he reached over onto the table and took the cap off and smiled as she latched on, as he looked down at her he thought, how hard can this possibly be". After Chloe took a few ounces he put her up on his shoulder and patted, it didn't take long before she let out a big burp and he said, "that's my girl".

Reid looked down at Henry and said, "sooooo buddy what would you like to do"?, he said, "movieeeeeeeee", Reid said, "a movie sounds good and when Michael wakes up we can feed and change him". Henry stood up and walked over and said, "this one daddy", Reid smiled and said, "ohhhh I love this one", Henry laughed and said, "me to daddy".

They were a few minutes into the movie when Michael woke up and started crying, Reid said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on your brother", Henry nodded his head as he continued to watch the movie. When Reid walked into the nursery he smiled as he picked his son up and said, "hello there little man, are you going to spend some time with daddy"?, the little boy looked up at Reid for a few seconds before he started screaming.

Reid tried everything, he tried rocking the baby, he tried reading to him, singing to him, walking him and nothing worked, Henry walked into the room and said, "is he alright"?, Reid said, "he won't stop crying, what does mommy do when he won't stop crying"?, Henry said, "he never does this to mommy". Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "great, justttt great".

Derek looked up to see Talia holding the hand of her little brother as they walked down the stairs, Derek smiled and said, "what's wrong little man"?, he looked up at Derek with his dark brown eyes and said, "mommaaaaaaaa". Talia said, "he's wanting momma", Derek said, "buddy mommy isn't here right now she's out", Jamie shook his head and said, "mommaaaaaaa".

Sophie looked at Jamie and smiled and cooed, he leaned in and said, "hiiiii babyyyyy", Derek said, "how about we all watch a movie"?, Jamie smiled and said, "tan we watch Thomas da tank daddy pweaseeeeeeeee"?, he looked at Talia and said, "how about it baby girl"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "okay daddy", he put Sophie in her bouncy seat and walked over and grabbed the movie and got it ready.

He said, "alright here we gooooo" and as the opening credits started up the screen Derek sighed knowing that one crisis had been averted


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 3

A few minutes into the movie Sophie starts fussing, Derek talks to her because that usually works but not today, he looked down at his watch and said, "oh it's only 10:00". Talia said, "maybe you should walk her daddy", he said, "that's a good idea sweet pea" and picked Sophie up and headed through the house talking to her, he actually thought that he had her calmed down and then she started crying again only this time louder.

Reid looked at Michael and said, "come on, please stop crying", Micheal started flailing his little arms and what realy broke Reids heart were the tears that were streaming down the little boys face. Henry said, "tell him a story", Reid said, "I don't really know any stories", Henry said, "make em up daddy, he won't know the difference".

Reid looked down at the screaming child and said, "once upon a time there was a wizard", Michael started calming down, Reid took his hand and tickled the babies little stomach causing him to giggle. He smiled and thought "hey this isn't so hard", little did he know that hard wasn't very far away and he is going to wish that he never told JJ to go out with the girls.

Meanwhile across town at a day spa, JJ, Penelope, Emily and Fran were sitting and getting their mani/pedi's when Fran said, "so how do you think the boys are doing with the kids"?, JJ said, "well by now I'd say Henry is helping Spence with Michael because he's problbly crying", Emily said, "well the girls should be getting ready to go down for their naps so he might be doing okay".

Penelope said, "I'd say Talia is helping hotstuff with the babies, she's always had a way with Jamie and Sophie well she's a mommas baby", Fran said, "I bet the look on their faces is priceless". Emily said, "where's Rossi today"?, she sighed and said, "he's on a book signing this weekend so he won't be back home till sometime late Sunday night".

JJ smiled and said, "I have to admit it I miss my babies", Emily said, "yeah me to and I bet that in a few hours the girls will have Aaron wanting to pull his hair out". Fran laughed and said, "I bet the boys are having quite the time right now" causing all of the women to laugh, they then laid their heads back against their chairs as they continued to get their pedicures.

Hotch was sitting and finishing his coffee when Zoe started crying, he got up and ran over and picked her up, she laid her head down on his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down her back. She had quieted down and he thought that she had fallen to sleep and he was getting ready to put her down when Chloe started crying, Jack got down in the floor and started playing with her trying to calm her down until Hotch could soothe Zoe.

Reid laid a sleeping Michael down in his crib and said, "shew that took longer than I thought", he walked into the living room and said, "so what about that movie buddy". Henry smiled as Reid sat down beside him and pushed play on the remote, Reid sighed happily as him and Henry continued to watch the movie, he had to admit that it was a pretty good movie and he could definitley see the appeal for Henry.

Derek said, "calm down princess, please stop crying for daddy", Sophie said, "maybe her tummy hurts daddy", he said, "do you know where mommy keeps the drops"?, she walked over to the cabinet and opened the door and said, "in here daddy". He walked over and got the bottle and followed the directions and in a matter of a few minutes she stopped crying.

Derek said, "thank you Talia", she laughed and said, "you're welcome" as she walked back over to sit with Jamie, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "your mom makes this look so easy". As he looked down at the squirming baby in his arms he couldn't help but smile, she reminded him so much of Penelope and he couldn't help but to wonder how their day was going.

After a few minutes Hotch was able to calm Zoe down and then he put her into her bouncy chair so that he could try to think of something that would calm Chloe down if even for a few minutes. Jack said, "maybe she's sick"?, he felt her forehead and said, "she isn't running a fever", Hotch picked her up and said, "I know what's wrong, you are missing mommy aren't you"?, the baby started crying harder and he said, "I miss mommy to".

Reid felt his head starting to fall against the couch when Michael started crying again, he jumped up and said, "hang on buddy daddy's coming", he looked down and smiled as he saw Henry had fallen asleep. He walked into the nursery and leaned down and picked the crying baby up and said, "shhhhhh shhhhhh let's not wake up your big brother".

Michael looked up at him and started kicking his legs and Reid said, "shewwwwwwww I think you need a diaper change", he carried the crying baby over and laid him down on the table and as he cleaned him and changed his diaper the baby started to calm down. Reid said, "that's it, there you go, that's my boy" and when he finished he kissed the baby on the cheek before they headed back through the house.

Hotch took a deep breath as Zoe started screaming again, he walked over and sat down in front of the bouncy chair and said, "it's okay baby, it's okay daddy's right here". Hotch looked around the room and said, "how about the swings, would you like to swing", he walked over and put the screaming baby into the swing and winded it up and stood there with is fingers crossed that the swing would quiet his daughter down.


	4. Chapter 4

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 4

Derek sat back down beside Talia and said, "I think that's going to work", Talia smiled at him before turning her attention back to the movie, Jamie humped up to his big sister and started sucking his thumb and before Derek could say anything the little boy drifted back off to sleep. He looked at Sophie and whispered, "your big brother has gone to sleep so we need to be quiet okay"?, and no sooner did those words come out of his mouth she started crying again.

Hotch stood there and said, "please work, please work" and sure enough her little eyes started to close, he then quickly reached down and got the other baby and put her in the other swing. He winded it up and said, "hang on princess, hang on" and he stood there and said, "it's going to work, it's going to work" and much to his delight it worked and he knew that for a few minutes he would be able to relax.

Henry started moving around on the couch so he walked the crying baby through the house in an attempt to let Henry finish his nap, once they were in the back of the house he said, "come on Michael, pleaseeeeeeeeee stop crying". The baby stiffened out and the cries got louder if that was possible and Reid said, "what if you're sick, what if I need to take you to the ER, what if" and he said, "calm down Spencer, you are a genius, just take a breath and relax".

Michaels cries went from hard to sniffling and he said, "there you go little one" and he looked at his watch and said, "are you hungry, why don't you and daddy go to the kitchen and get you a bottle"?, the baby looked up at him as they walked from the back of the house to the kitchen, Reid then got a bottle out and after nuking it for a few seconds he put the lid on and said, "alright buddy here you go" and he couldn't help but smile as the little boy latched on immediately and started to suckle.

Penelope took a sip of her tea and said, "is it wrong that I feel bad and miss hotstuff and my babies"?, Fran said, "not at all honey, I miss them to", Emily took a deep breath and said, "I miss my babies to, maybe we should" and JJ said, "noooooooooo ladies they don't think that taking care of kids alone is a hard job, tonight will show them what we do with and for the kids".

Fran nodded her head and said, "she does make a good point, I can't tell you how many times I've heard Derek say well how hard could it be", Penelope said, "he said that not long before I left Fran". Emily said, "Aaron says that all the time", JJ said, "yep Spence to sooooooo spending the entire day without us will hopefully make them appreciate us more".

Their attention was pulled to the attendant when she said, "alright who's ready for their massageeee"?, the four women in unison said, "meeeeeeeee" the attendant looked at them and grinned as she motioned for them to follow her. They followed her down the hall and she seperated the 4 women sending them into 4 seperate rooms and it wasn't long before they were all enjoying their massages and all thoughts of their husbands blew right out the window as they felt the fingers massaging all of their cares and troubles away.

Derek said, "please princess, please stop crying and daddy will sing to you", he started dancing her across the floor and humming the words to hush little baby don't say a word daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird". Talia laughed and whispered, "is it working dad'?, he nodded his head yes and winked at her as he continued on with the next verse of the song.

Hotch was sitting on the couch getting to once again doze off when Zoe started fussing, he looked down at Jack and said, "let's just sit here and maybe she will go back to sleep". Jack laughed as they sat there hoping that the little normally angelic baby that was trying to cry would stop and for a few seconds he sat there with a huge smile on his face but that smile fell when both girls started to cry.

After Michale took half of his bottle Reid took the bottle and put the little boy upon his shoulder and started patting his back and finally after a few minutes he let out a huge burp. Reid laughed and said, "that was a big burp for such a little boy", he then laid him back down to see if he wanted more and much to his delight the little boy latched on once again and stated eating.


	5. Chapter 5

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 5

Hotch didn't realize how tired he was until he woke up to the sound of the twins crying and Jack tapping on his shoulder, he said, "what's wrong buddy"?, he said,  
"the girls are crying daddy, make it stop, pleaseeeeee make it stop". He rubbed his son on the top of the head and said, "don't worry, daddy's gonna try" as he got up and walked across the room and picked Chloe up and started rocking her back and forth.

Zoe laid there crying and soon her cry went to a loud wail and Jack walked over and said, "it's alright baby, please don't cry", the babies cries slowed as she looked up at her older brother. Hotch was amazed how the cries had stopped and the room was now filled with laughter as Jack hovered over the baby talking to her and making funny faces.

Henry looked up at Reid and said, "me hungwy daddy", Reid said, "what do you want"?, he said, "me want ceweal", Reid laughed as he laid Michael down in his portable crib and walked over into the kitchen to fix Henry some cereal". Henry climbed up in his chair and said, "when momma tomin home"?, Reid mumbled something and his son said, "huh"?, Reid said, "late tonight or early in the morning".

Henrys eyes got big and he said, "weally"?, he said, "yep, she's gone with your aunts and nana Fran for the day", he took a bite of his cereal and said, "what dey doin"?, he said, "they are having a girls day out". He looked at his dad and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh", after a few seconds he said, "what dat"?, Reid ran his hand over his head as he tried to figure out a way to answer his question.

Derek sighed as he took a sip of coffee, Talia was watching a movie and the other 2 were thankfully napping, he picked up the newspaper and said to himself, "this isn't so hard". A few minutes later the sound of Sophie crying came through the monitor, Talia looked over her shoulder and said, "sorry daddy", he grinned and said,  
"it's okay honey, she's probably hurgry or wet".

Talia sat there watching her movie until Derek walked back into the room carrying Sophie, she jumped down from the couch and followed them into the kitchen, she watched as Derek put her into the bouncy chair, she then smiled at her sister and said, "it's alright, daddy's gonna give you a bottle". Derek watched his oldest daughter in amazement at how much like her mother she was.

Meanwhile across town at the spa Penelope sighs happily and said, "we sooooooo needed this girlies", earning a "yesssss we did" from the other 3 women that were all around her. JJ said, "that massage was so good, I am so relaxed now", Emily said, "I hear ya Jayje, it's like I'm practically tingling I'm so relaxed", Fran laughed and said, "those were definitley magic fingers" causing all of the girls to laugh.

Penelope said, "I can't believe that most of the day is gone already", Fran said, "we still have plenty of time, how about we go grab something to eat, then do some shopping and then grab a movie"?, the girls all in unsison said, "yesssss" as they stood up and grabbed their clothes and headed to the changing rooms. It wasn't long before they were laughing and talking as they headed toward their car.

Hotch didn't know what to think when the twins quickly fell back to sleep, he rubbed the top of Jacks head and said, "how about some ice cream"?, Jack said, "can we have sprinkles"?, he said, "but of course, is there any other way to have ice cream". As they headed toward the kitchen he couldn't help but wonder how long this peace and quiet would last.

Reid laughed as Henry looked up at him and said, "tan we pway daddy"?, he said, "sure, what do you want to play"?, he walked over and got his hotrod and said, "tan we pway wif dis""?, he said, "sure, we need to be quiet though so we don't wake up Michael, okay"?, he gave his dad a thumbs up and said, "tayyyyy dadddddd" as they stated playing in the center of the floor.

Talia, Derek and Sophie were in the living room when Jamie started crying, Derek said, "can you watch your sister and let me go up and get him"?, she said, "uh huh daddy". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "daddy loves you", she giggled and said, "I love you to daddy", he grinned as he then headed up the stairs to get his son.

He walked over to the bed and said, "what's wrong buddy"?, he jumped in Dereks arms and said, "me want mommy?, he ran his hand up and down the little boys back and said, "mommy isn't here buddy, she's gone". He rubbed his eyes and said, "me want mommy", Derek felt his sons head and said, "you feel warm little guy", he walked over and pulled out the ear thermometer and when it beeped he said, "awwww no wonder you don't feel good, you're running a temperature".

As he held the thermometer out in front of him 101.1 flashed in the window, he said, "how about we go get you some baby tylenol and thennnnnnn how about something cold to drink"?, Jamie nodded his head and said, "kayyyyy". Derek headed to the bathroom and after measuring out the dosage and giving the medicine to his son he said, "now how about some soda"?, he nodded his head and said, "yayyyyyyy".

Derek headed into the kitchen and said, "hey Talie would you like some soda"?, she said, "yeah daddy", he grinned as he got down another glass and split the small can of soda between the two kids. He put Jamie down on the floor and handed him his sippy cup and said, "alright buddy here you go", Jamie took the cup and then he followed his daddy into the living room.

After handing Talia her soda he sat down on the couch and a few seconds later Jamie had crawled up in his lap and was laying his head down on his chest, he said,  
"it's okay buddy you're gonna feel better real soon, okay"?, the little boy nodded his head yes as he continued to drink his cool beverage. As Derek sat there he thought, "this might be harder than I thought", after a few seconds he said, "nahhhh I've got this" and it wasn't long before Sophie started crying again, he ran his hand over his head and said, "it's okay baby girl, it's okay" as he tried to figure out what to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 6

Hotch and Jack were enjoying their ice cream while the twins were still napping, ack looked at his dad and said, "when's mom coming home"?, Hotch looked at down at his watch and said, "it could be late tonight or early in the morning depending on how much fun they are all having". He sighed and said, "I miss mom", Hotch rubbed the little boys head and said, "me to buddy, me to" as they continued eating their ice cream.

Henry laughed and said, "dis fun daddy", Reid grinned at the little boy and said, "yeah it is, we need to do this more often don't we"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "uhhh huhhh". Reid looked over into the portable crib and saw that Michael was still sleeping and said, "what would you like to have for supper"?, Henry tapped his finger on his chin and said, "pitsaaaaa".

Reid laughed and said, "that sounds good, how about pepperoni and sausage"?, he made a face and said, "ewwwwww daddy, me wants cheeseeeeeeee", Reid said, "how about I get you your own little pizza with cheese and then daddy can get himself one with pepperoni and sausage"?, Henry said, "kayyyyyy". Reid looked down at his watch and said, "I'll go ahead and order it so that we can get it soon, does that sound good"?, the little boy nodded his head and said, "yeahhhhhhh" as he pushed hsi little car across the floor.

Derek was sitting on the couch with Sophie sleeping in her bouncy chair on the table in front of him and Jamie sleeping in his arms and Talia was coloring in the floor. He sighed happily and thought, "my life is amazing, I have a wonderful job, beautiful, sexy wife, amazing kids, a wonderful job and a loving family, who could ask for anything more"? and on cue Jamie woke up and said, "me want momma".

Derek said, "buddy mommy isn't here, she's out with nana Fran and auntie JJ and Em", he rubbed his little eyes and his lip started to quiver and he said, "but me want momma". Derek felt the little boys head and smiled when he could tell that his fever was going down, he said, "how about if momma isn't home by the time you go to bed that we call and let you tell her goodnight, is that okay"?, he tiredly nodded his head yes as he laid his head down on Dereks shoulder.

Talia said, "lookey daddy", Derek said, "ohhhh princess that's beautiful, you're going to have to show that to mommy", Talia beemed with pride and said, "you think she'll like it"?, he said, "she's gonna love it". Talia turned through her coloring book and started coloring another picture, as he watched her he couldn't help but grin, he was thankful for everything he has.

The ladies were all having fun on their day out as they decided to watch their movie first and then shop and then eat so that after dinner they could head back home to their husbands and babies. Fran said, "today has been so much fun, we're really gonna have to do this again and soon", everybody nodded their heads and in unison all said, "definitley".

As they walked into the theatre JJ said, "maybe we should call and check on eveybody, ya know just to make sure that everything is alright", Penelope said, "if there was something wrong our husbands would call so I say let them see what's it's like being all alone with the kids for one whole day", Emily said, "PG's right, let them appreciate how much we do during the day".

Fran said, "something tells me that by the time this day is over they are all going to have a bigger appreciation for all of you", the three girls all giggled as they walked over to purchase their tickets. Meanwhile at Casa Hotchner Hotch jumped to his feet when both girls started crying at the same time, he said, "alright Jack it's time to morph into action".

Jack laughed and said, "like were Mighty Morphin Power Rangers dad"?, Hotch laughed and said, "exactly and our objective is to make the twins stop crying and do it as fast as we can". Jack put his hands on his hips and said, "right dad", Hotch put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath as he said, "and away we gooooo" as they headed over to the screaming twins.

Henry clapped his hands as his dad put pizza down in front of him, he picked it up and took a bite and said, "num num", Reid grinned and said, "is it good buddy"?,  
he nodded his head and said "uh huh". The father and son sat there eating their pizza and enjoying the peace and quiet and just as they finished their pizza and had started cleaning up Michael started to cry again.

Reid ran his hand over his head and said, "how does your mommy do this all the time"?, Henry said, "she's a hewo dad, a weal supr hewo", Reid laughed and said, "that she is buddy, that she is" as they made their way over to Michael. Reid picked him up and said, "whewwwwww little man let's get you changed and then how about something to eat", as he headed over to the changing table.

A few minutes later Michael was laying contently in his fathers arms looking up at him as he sucked his bottle, Henry said, "he's widdle daddy"?, Reid said, "you were little like him once". Henry wrinkled his nose and said, "weally"?, Reid grinned and said, "yep really", he motioned to a picture and said, "see, there you are righttttttt there" causing Henry to grin at seeing how little he once was.

Derek ran his hand up and down Jamies back as he started waking up, Talia said, "is he still warm dad"?, Derek kissed the top of his head and said, "a little", he said, "I better go get some more tylenol", Talia nodded her head as she watched her dad and brother heading off through the house. Talia looked down at her sister and said, "don't worry sissy, mommy will be home soon".

She got down in the babies face and said, "daddy's doing good job takin care of us", Derek walked back into the room just in time to hear Talia talking to Sophie and grinned when he heard his 5 year old bragging on what a good job he was doing. The more he watched the prouder he was getting as he watched her calming her little sister down in a matter of seconds.

He walked back over and sat down on the couch and said, "alright Talie what do you want to do now"?, she said, "wanna play candyland"?, he said, "I'd love to"?, her little face lit up as she jumped up and said, "I'll go getttttttt it" as she disappeared into her room. When she ran back she said, "I'll set it up daddy" and he watched as she set it up and Jamie stayed clutched to his chest as Derek made his first move.


	7. Chapter 7

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 7

Derek laughed as Talia said, "yayyyyyyy" as she won another game, he said, "good job princess", she said, "thanks daddy", Jamie climbed down out of his dads lap and squealed as he started chasing Clooney around the living room. Derek watched as Jamie caught Clooney and wrapped his little arms around his neck and hugged him and said, "Cwooneyyyyyyyy".

Hotch and Jack stood proudly as they watched both girls sleeping in their portable cribs, they high fived and Jack said, "we did it dad", Hotch said, "we sure did buddy, us Hotchner men have to stick together". They walked over and sat down on the couch and Jack said, "what now"?, Hotch said, "what would you like to do"?, he shrugged and said, "wanna play Mario Kart"?, he said, "sounds good but we have to be quiet", Jack nodded his head yes as he jumped up to hook up the game.

Reid and Henry were sitting in front of the tv watching a movie when they heard Michaels cries coming through the monitor, Reid said, "I'll go get him and I'll be right back". Henry propped up on his elbow and said, "alwite daddy" as he watched Reid walk out of the room, he then turned his attention back to to the movie that was playing on the tv in front of him.

Penelope and the girls were laughing as they walked out of the theater, Fran said, "that was hilarious", Emily wiped her eyes and said, "those men reminded me of our husbands". JJ nodded her head and said, "I agree, especially the part where they were high fiving each other" causing all of the women to laugh and nod their heads in agreement.

As they climbed into their car Fran said, "we really need to do this more often", Penelope said, "I totally agree with you Fran, we all need some girls only time at least once every couple of weeks". Emily said, "ohhhh next time how about we go the beach and spend the day playing in the water", Penelope said, "ohhhh count me in Em, count me in".

Jamie jumped off of Clooneys back when he laid down and he then ran over and jumped into Talias arms, Derek smiled and said, "did you have fun buddy"?, the little boy nodded his head and said, "uh huhhhhhh". Derek reached over and felt his forehead and said, "awwww buddy you're heating up, let's go get you some tylenol and keep that fever down".

Just as they started through to the bathroom Olivia started crying and Talia said, "I'll go check on her daddy" and he said, "thanks princess" as he continued on his way to the bathroom for the tylenol. Talia was standing over the crib talking to the baby and when Derek walked into the nursery he grinned when he heard Talia telling her little sister a story.

He stood there listening until she finished the story, he then walked over and said, "you did great baby", she said, "really daddy"? he rubbed the top of her head and said, "really princess" as they headed back into the living room so that the baby could sleep. When they sat down he said, "how about we watch some cartoons and have some popsicles"?, Jamie said, "wed ones, me want wed ones", Talia said, "I'll go get them daddy" before running toward the kitchen.

Jack looked at Hotch and said, "haha beat you again dad", Hotch said, "have you been spending a lot of time with your uncle Reid"?, Jack said, "nope butttt aunt Pen has been helping me by showing me", Hotch held up his hand and said, "something tells me the less you tell me the better". Jack giggled as they started yet another game.

Reid yawned as he glanced down at his son who had drifted off to sleep watching the movie, he laid his head back and closed his eyes and just as he started drifting off Michael started screaming again. He ran his hand over his head and said, "how does JJ do this" he then stood up and headed through the house hoping to be able to calm Michael down before he woke up Henry.

The girls were walking from their car when they heard a group of men whistling at them, Emily rolled her eyes and said, "oh great morons on patrol",Penelope giggled and said, "just ignore them Em". They contined across the parking lot but stopped when they heard one voice saying, "helloooooo beautiful", they looked up and JJ then said, "and what can we do for you"?, he said, "well you've all made our day already just by getting out of your car".

Fran said, "honey we're old enough to be your mothers and in my case I'm old enough to be your grandmother" as they continued to make their way into the store, Penelope said, "I'm flattered". Emily said, "why"?, Penelope said, "it's always nice when you can turn the head of a man", JJ laughed and said, "but they aren't men, they are more like men in training" earning giggles from the rest of the girls as they headed through the store.


	8. Chapter 8

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 8

Jamie giggled as Derek wiped away some of red coloring from his sons cheeks, Talia watched as her dad then tapped the end of Jamies nose and said, "there you go little man". Olivia started squirming and Derek said, "do you want some baby girl"?, he put some out on the end of his finger and placed it against her lips and he her his famous Derek Morgan smile as she instantly licked it off her lips.

He said, "we will just keep this secret between us princess", Jamie laughed and said, "sissy wikes em to daddy"?, he said, "she sure does", they then spent the next few minutes just watching Olivia. Derek glanced down at his watch and thought to himself, "not much longer, you can do this Morgan", Talia looked up at her dad and said, "when's momma coming home"?, Derek said, "not long now baby girl, not long now" earning a smile from his daughter before she got up and ran across the room.

Hotch laid his controller down and said, "how about we order out for supper"?, Jack said, "can we have pizza"?, Hotch said, "pizza sounds good", he pulled out his cell and had just finished ordering it when the twins started crying again". Jack looked up at his dad and said, "why are they crying all the time dad, are they both sick"?, Hotch said, "no buddy, I think they are missing momma that's all".

Jack said, "I miss her to dad", Hotch rubbed the top of the little boys head and said, "me to champ, me to" as he headed through the house and came back a few minutes later with a twin in each arm. He laid them down on their bouncy chairs and said, "you have clean diapers on sooooooo how about we see if you're hungry"?, Hotch then gets up and goes over and gets 2 bottles out and puts them on the stove to warm them before rejoining his kids on the couch.

Reid looked down at his son and said, "it's okay Mikie, daddy's here", he picks the little boy up and says, "I know that you miss mommy but don't you worry she will be home soon". He put the little boy up on his shoulder and said, "daddy misses mommy to and so does your big brother", as he rubbed his hand up and down the little boys back he started calming down.

They headed into the living room and Reid said, "how about when Henry wakes up I call uncle Derek and see if we can come over there, would you like that"?, the baby started cooing and Reid laughed and said, "alright then that sounds like a plan". When he sat down on the couch he moved Michael from his shoulder to his arms and he said, "you look so much like mommy, yes you do" causing the little baby to giggle.

Talia ran back into the room and said, "can we call uncle Spencer and see if he can come over and bring Henry daddy, pleaseeeeeeeeee"?, Derek said, "look at that face,  
how could I say no to that"?, she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyy daddy". Derek said, "I'll call him in a few minutes and see if they can come over", Talia looked down at Jamie and said, "did you hear that bubby, daddy's gonna call uncle Spencer and Henry".

Jamie said, "yayyyyyyyy", Derek shook his head and said, "you two surely love your uncle pretty boy don't you"?, Jamie said, "uh huh", Talia said, "it's cause of his magic tricks and he reads to us daddy, allll the time". Jamie said, "me lubs towies daddy", Derek tapped the end of his sons nose and said, "you sure do buddy", causing Jamie to giggle as he climbed up beside his daddy.

Hotch blew out a deep breath as he burped first Chloe and then Zoe and then he looked at Jack and said, "so what would you like to do now"?, Jack thought for a few minutes and said, "can we go to uncle Dereks house and play with Talia and Jamie"?, Hotch said, "that sounds like a good idea, let me put your sister down and I'll call uncle Derek and see if he cares if we come over".

Jack was all smiles as he watched his dad pick his cell phone up and dial, meanwhile at Dereks house Talia grabbed the phone and said, "hello", Hotch said, "hi honey,  
is your daddy busy"?, she said, "nope, you wanna talk to him uncle Aaron"?, he said, "yes please". Talia handed Derek the phone and said, "it's uncle Aaron", Derek took the phone and said, "hey Hotch, what's up man"?, Hotch said, "we were wondering if you were up to company this evening"?, he laughed and said, "I was going to call you and see if you wanted to come over".

Hotch laughed and said, "really"?, he said, "yeah and I'm gonna call pretty boy and see if he wants to come over and bring the boys", Hotch said, "it might be a lot easier to handle the kids if we were all together". After realizing what he said he said, "uhhh not that I'm having any trouble or anything", Hotch laughed and said,  
"m m me either" earning a laugh from Derek.

Derek said, "we'll see you when you get here, be careful man", Hotch said, "see ya soon" and after the call ended he looked down at Talia and said, "uncle Hotch and the kids are coming over". Talia and Jamie started jumping up and down squealing yayyyyyyyy", Derek shook his head and laughed and said, "now to call pretty boy and see if he wants to come over with the boys".

He pulled up Reids number and pressed talk and after a few rings he heard Reid say, "I was just getting ready to call you" and needless to say it didn't take long before Reid, Henry and Michael were on their way to casa Morgan. Derek blew out a deep breath and thought, "more help is always appreciated" he then laughed as he leaned down and started tickling Olivia earning a few coos as he sat back on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 9

Derek was playing with the kids when there came a knock at the door, Talia and Jamie ran across the floor squealing and Derek said, "I'll get it", he picked up the baby and carried her toward the door. When he opened the door he saw the smiling faces of Hotch and Jack, he stepped aside and said, "come in, come in", Jack ran in first and Talia and Jamie followed him.

Hotch pushed the dual strolled inside and said, "are you sure that you don't mind us being here"?, Derek said, "I'm positive man", Hotch grinned as looked down at his little angels and said, "I thought that maybe having them here with Olivia and Michael might be easier, ya know having us all here together". Derek said, "I agree with ya Hotch".

Derek said, "would you like something to drink"?, he said, "coffee sounds good", Derek said, "can you hold her for a minute"?, he said, "I'd love to", Derek handed the baby over before walking toward the kitchen. Hotch said, "hello princess, how are you"?, Olivia looked at him and started cooing, he said, "you are so adorable,  
yes you are".

He opened his mouth to say something and there was another knock at the door, he said, "that is uncle Reid, how about we go and let him and the boys in"?, he got up and walked with Olivia to the door. He opened the door and revealed the smiling faces of Reid and Henry, he said, "come on in guys, Dereks in the kitchen and the kids are in the living room".

Henry ran by and said, "hi uncle Awwon", Hotch laughed and said, "hi Henry", Reid walked in pushing Michael in his stroller and said, "hi Olivia, how are you", she laughed as he tickled her. Hotch said, "how's everybody doing"?, Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "I had no idea just what Jayje went through on a day to day basis".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "I hear ya, I am amazed at what Emily does", Derek walked into the room and said, "hey pretty boy", Reid smiled and said, "ohhhh thank you, I need this" as he took the coffee in his hands. Derek said, "here Hotch let me take her", he took his daughter and said, "come here sweetness", he then kissed her chubby cheek and said, "how about daddy puts you in your swing"?, she yawned and Derek said, "yepppp, somebody is fighting sleep".

He walked over and put her down and turned the swing on and it was only a matter of minutes before she was peacefully sleeping, Derek said, "how about we put the babies in the portable crib and let them sleep"?, Hotch, Reid and Derek then worked to get the three babies out of the strollers and into the huge portable crib that was sitting beside the couch.

They stood there looking at the 4 sleeping kids and Derek said, "now how about that coffee"?, the men all smiled as they grabbed their cups and sat down on the couch to enjoy some guy talk. Derek said, "I had no idea what the girls did on a daily basis, did you"?, both men shook their heads and said, "no idea" in unison, Derek said, "the kids are all missing baby girl and that includes her biggest kid, me" earning a laugh from Reid and Hotch.

Hotch said, "I didn't realize that twins were so, were sooooo" and Derek said, "demanding"?, he said, "exactly, when one eats the other sleeps and then when I'm able to sit down they both start crying". Derek said, "I hear ya but Talie is a miracle worker, she is such a big help", Hotch said, "ohhhh definitley, Jack is such a big help to me".

Reid said, "Henry is great with Michael and he loves helping", Derek said, "we're lucky for sure, we have beautiful amazing wives and adorable children, what else could we ask for"?, Reid yawned and said, "right now a nap sounds good". Derek laughed and said, "I hear ya pretty boy, I hear ya" as he took another sip of his much needed coffee.

Talia walked over to her daddy and said, "can we go outside and play daddy"?, he said, "yes but please be careful", she said, "we will" and they watched as the four of them headed outside to the backyard. Hotch said, "Talia reminds me so much of Penelope", he nodded his head and said, "me 2 man, me to", Reid said, "Henry and Michael remind me of Jayje".

Hotch said, "the twins remind me of Em", Derek said, "Jackers is allllllll you Hotch, he's a little G man", Hotch grinned and said, "I'm definitley a lucky man", they nodded their heads and said, "definitely" in unison as they all glanced over their shoulders and watched as the older kids played outside in the yard.


	10. Chapter 10

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 10

As the evening continued the older kids continued playing outside while the fathers took turns checking on them, the babies stayed calm for the most part as each of the fathers would take turns playing with them. Derek laughed as he watched Reid playing with Olivia, she kicked her little legs and squealed as he blew on her chubby stomach.

Hotch looked down at Michael and said, "you are just the cutest little thing, yes you are", Michael looked up at him and stuck out his tongue licking his lips and Hotch said, "you take that after your daddy don't you"?, earning a giggle from Derek. Derek sat between the twins and took his time playing with them, he would get one to laugh and then the other.

Chloe was definitely taken with Derek while Zoe was taken with Reid, Reid looked at the little girl and said, "are you uncle Reids baby, I think you are" earning a half giggle as he picked her up. Derek looked down at Chloe and said, "that uncle Reid is silly isn't he"?, he then kissed the little girls cheek and said, "I bet when you get older your daddy is going to have a hard time keeping the boys away".

Hotch said, "ohhhh don't even get me started about that, I've already talked to Em and they aren't dating until they are at least 30", Reid laughed and said, "30 you can't be serious Hotch". Hotch said, "ohhhh but I am", Derek said, "and what did Em say about that"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "ohhh she said that I was crazy and that they could date when they were old enough".

Reid said, "yeah we've had the dating discussion about the boys and we've decided that when they are old enough to know what a serious relationship means then they can start dating". Derek said, "I'm still in the overprotective papa bear mode, I don't want my baby dating anybody until I can get them checked out, ya know do a full background check on him".

Hotch and Reid nodded their heads in agreement and said, "absolutely" in unison as they quickly turned their attention to the children they had in their arms, Derek said, "what do you think Chloe, do you want to date right now"?, she blew on her lips and Derek said, "I didn't think so", Reid looked at Zoe and said, "what about you sweetie, are you looking for a man"?, she squeezed his finger and he said, "nope, I think she's good to Hotch".

He laughed and said, "what about you Olivia, are you looking for a good man"?, she blew bubbles on her lips and clapped her hands and he said, "I think you might have a problem with her Morgan". Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh no I won't, she's not dating, not yet", Olivia looked up at her dad and squealed letting Derek know that she was going to win that and any other argument she had with him.

Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "it's getting late, we really need to think about dinner", Derek said, "how about hamburgers"?, Reid said, "sounds good to me, what about you Hotch"?, he said, "sounds good to me and I'm sure the kids will love it". Derek said, "there is a place that delivers and it's right up the street from here".

Reid said, "how are their burgers"?, Derek said, "to quote baby girl they are amazeballs" causing the men to all throw their heads back and laugh, he said, "I'll go and order them and then after dinner how about a cartoon to calm them all down before bed"?, Hotch said, "I like the way you think Morgan". Derek said, "thank you,  
thank you very much".

Reid laughed and said, "ladies and gentlemen Elvis has left the building", Derek said, "very funny pretty boy, very funny" as he grabbed his cell and headed through the house to order their dinner. About half an hour later the burgers had arrived and the older kids were all getting washed up and Reid said, "Michael is sleeping so I'll feed him when he wakes up".

Derek glanced over and saw that Olivia was almost asleep and said, "yeahhhh waiting sounds good, she's almost out to", Hotch said, "both girls are outttttt this getting us all together worked out great". The men were all smiles as they joined the older kids at the table, after they finished their dinner Derek put a cartoon in for them to watch while the three men fed the babies.

Derek, Reid and Hotch then spent the next half an hour feeding the babies and talking to each other, Hotch said, "when the cartoon is over we're going to head home because the girls should be home soon". Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "yeah I can get the boys home and get them settled in for the night and sit and relax with Jayje when she gets home".

Derek said, "alone time with baby girl sounds good to me, I've missed her sooooo much today", Reid said, "I agree that they need a day out but how about next time we hire a sitter and have a day of our own"?, Derek and Hotch laughed and said, "sounds good". After the movie ended Derek helped Reid and Hotch get their kids settled in their cars.

The Morgan children and their father stood at the door waving as they watched the Hotchners and Reids as they pulled away from the curb


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter contains sexual content

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 11

When Reid walked through his front door he looked at a very tired Henry and said, "go brush your teeth and get ready for bed and after I get Michael put down I'll be right in to get you all tucked in". Henry yawned and said, "okay daddy" as he walked up the stairs making sure to hold on to the rails as he stepped onto the landing at the top of the stairs.

Reid walked into the nursery and checked his sons diaper and whispered, "you're all good little man, good night, daddy loves you", he then laid Michael down in the crib, turned the night light on and made sure that he had a blanket over him before he walked toward the door. He took one final glimpse at his son before walking out into the hall to head to Henrys room.

When he walked into the room he stood smiling as he listened to Henry saying his prayers, Henry said, "God bwess momma and daddy and my widdle brofer and all of my aunts, uncwes and widdle cousins I lub them sooooooo much". Henry looked up and said, "ready daddy", Reid turned the cover down and said, "up you go buddy", Henry giggled and yawned at the same time as he laid down on his back and looked up at his dad.

Reid said, "did you have fun tonight"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeppppp", Reid laughed and said, "you and daddy are going to have to start spending more time together". Henry said, "I'd like that daddy", Reid kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "so would daddy", he then pulled the cover up and said, "goodnight Henry, sleep tight, mommy and daddy love you".

Henry yawned and said, "goodnight daddy, lub you to", Reid then watched as Henry rolled over onto his side and humped up the huge bear that his fairy Godmother had given him on their last trip to the zoo. Reid stood there smiling for a few minutes before he turned around and made his way toward the door he said, "thanks for all the help you gave me today, I don't know what I would have done without you".

Henry grinned and said, "I had fun to daddy", Reid then headed out the door and then he stopped in the hall and took another glance into Henrys room and as he stood there he realized just how lucky he was. He grinned as he looked up at the pictures of his wonderful family, he couldn't help but grin as he saw all of the smiles that were on their faces.

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm a lucky lucky man for sure", before heading down the stairs, when he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard the knob turning and when the door opened he saw the happy face of his wife. JJ closed the door and threw her arms around her husband and crashed her lips against his, Reid wrapped his arms around her and smiled against her lips as he thrust his tongue between her lips.

When they pulled apart Reid said, "I've missed you", she said, "and I've missed you, how was your night"?, he said, "it was good, very good, we all met up at Dereks and had a great time". JJ looked aorund and said, "is Henry down"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep he's been out for a few minutes, Michael to", she ran her finger up his chest and said, "so that means that mommy and daddy can have some time alone, right"?, he grinned and said, "yes it does".

JJ took him by the hand and led him up the stairs toward their room, once they got inside she closed the door and turned the baby monitor on and slowly started to take her clothes off. Reid bit down on his lip as he started removing his clothes, when he looked up and saw JJ standing in front of him naked he said, "you are so so beautiful".

She intertwined their fingers and led him over to the bed, she said, "lay down Spence, momma's in control tonight", Reid laughed as she gently pushed him down on his back. She then quickly straddled his waist and they both moaned in pleasure as she slowly sank down on him, his hands went to her waist as she started gyrating her hips over his center.

She threw her head back and moaned his name as his fingers found their way to her nipples, a soft, gentle tug pulled her back to reality and she looked down to see her husband latched on to nipple. She put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down on the bed and said, "nope, momma's in charge remember" he laughed and said, "yes mamm" as she started riding him hard and fast.

When he felt her tightening up around him he surprised her by rolling her over onto her back, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name over and over as he pounded into her over and over. A few hard thrusts later he collapsed beside her on the bed and said, "I love you Jayje", she kissed his lips passionately and said, "and I love you Spence".

They cuddled together for a few minutes before drifting off blissfully to sleep wrapped in each others arms


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter contains sexual content

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 12

Hotch grinned down at his son as they stepped into the door as he said, "dad I'm gonna go get ready for bed", Hotch said, "alright buddy, I'll be up to tuck you in after I get the girls down, okay"?, he said, "okay dad" as he headed on toward the stairs. Hotch sighed and said, "alright ladies let's get you tucked into bed before your mommy gets home".

He got the sleeping twins out of their stroller/carseat and headed up to the nursery, once inside he gently laid Zoes carseat down on the floor and then continued by getting her out and laying her down in her crib. He checked her diaper and smiled when he found it nice and dry, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "good night little one, daddy loves you".

He then got Chloe out of her carseat and checked her diaper and then whispered, "down you go princess", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "sleep tight baby daddy loves you". He made sure that both girls were covered up and stood there looking down at them for a few minutes before he turned and headed out the door and up the hall toward Jacks room.

When he got there he saw Jack turning his covers down and hoping in bed, he said, "did you say your prayers"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep and I brushed my teeth to". Hotch hugged the little boy and said, "thanks for all the help with the twins today, you were awesome", Jack laughed and said, "anytime dad, I had fun with you and the girls today".

Hotch said, "good night Jack, sleep tight, love you", Jack said, "night dad, love you to", Hotch stood there watching as his son pulled the cover up over himself and roll over onto his side. Hotch turned the light off and closed the door halfway and sighed happily as he headed back downstairs, as he started down the stairs he yawned and said, "I don't see how Em does this everyday, just one day wore me out".

He looked up to see his wife walking into the door, he said, "welcome home beautiful", she shut and locked the door and said, "hello yourself handsome, how was your day"?, he said, "it was great, this evening me, Jack and the girls headed over to Morgans and met up with Reid and the boys there and had a blast". Emily wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart he said, "how was your day"?, she said, "I am sooooo relaxed, today was amazing, we had a great time", he said, "that's great", she said, "are the kids all down"?, he said, "yeah, I just put them down a few minutes ago". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "sooooooo how about I show you how much I've missed you today"?, he said, "I'd like that".

Emily reached up and ripped the front of Hotchs shirt open and said, "I can't wait, I want you now", she then tugged his belt off and led him to the couch and while they stood in front of it she lowered his pants and boxers at once. Hotch then laughed as she pushed him down on the couch, he watched as she quickly slid out of her clothes and straddled his waist.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing the side of her neck as she started out a fast pace, she threw her head back and said, "this feels so good Aaron, I've really missed you ohhhhhhh yessssss". He smiled and said, "and I've missed you but we have to be quiet or your going to wake the kids", she claimed his lips with hers and as she thrust her tongue inside his mouth he moaned in pleasure.

They moved as one for a long while before Emily collapsed against his chest gasping for air, Hotch said, "that was amazing", she said, "that was perfect", she looked down at him and said, "today was fun, ya know just getting away with the girls butttttttt I'd rather be here with you and the kids", Hotch laughed and said, "I wonder if the other men are getting lucky like I just did".

Emily laughed and said, "something tells me they are", Emily said, "and when Dave gets home from his trip in a few days he's gonna get lucky to" causing Hotch to laugh and when she looked at him he said, "TMI Em, TMI". She laid her head on his chest and said, "well then Mr. Hotchner whatever should we do now"?, he said, "welllll I do have a few ideas" and they spent the rest of the night exploring those ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains sexual content

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 13

Derek grinned as he laid his sleeping daughter down in her crib, he sighed happily and whispered, "goodnight babydoll, daddy loves you", he turned the small night light on and made sure she was covered up before turning the monitor on and headed out the door closing it halfway behind him. He then stood in the bathroom door grinning as he watched Talia helping her little brother brush his teeth.

Jamie giggled and said, "fanks sissy", Talia wiped her brothers lips and said, "you're welcome", Derek said, "are you two ready"?, Talia nodded her head and said, "yep daddy, we're ready". He kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "you go say your prayers and get ready for bed and daddy will be right in", she nodded her head and said, "night Jamie", he laughed and said, "night night" as he ran past them and jumped gleefully into his bed.

Penelope opened the door and said, "I'm home", she shut the door and locked it and then headed into the living room and stood listening as she heard Derek talking to their son. She toed off her shoes and headed upstairs, she stopped in the nursery and smiled as she looked down at her sleeping daughter, she kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "mommy loves you baby girl".

She then headed out into the hall, she stopped in Jamies door and smiled when Jamie said, "mommmaaaaaaa" and jumped up out of bed running over to her, she picked up the little boy and said, "how are you buddy"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "me good, me misseded you momma", she hugged her son tight and said, "and mommy missed you to baby boy".

Derek said, "I'll give you some time with Jamie and I'll go tuck Talie in but I'll let her know that you're home", she kissed Derek on the lips and said, "how about you go down and pour us some wine and I'll join you in a few minutes"? he said, "how about I set things up in front of the fireplace, we can cuddle and then have some mommy/daddy time", she winked and said, "sounds good handsome, sounds reallll good".

After Derek walked into the hall Penelope laid her son down and said, "did you have fun with daddy tonight"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh, wots and wots", she giggled and said, "that's great". Jamie yawned and Penelope said, "goodnight baby, mommy loves you", he said, "night night momma, I lub you", her son then humped up to his teddy bear and closed his eyes.

She walked over to the door and turned on the nightlight and walked out the door turning off the overhead light before walking up the hall toward Talias room, when her daughter saw her she said, "mommaaaaaaa". Penelope pulled her daughter into her arms and said, "hi princess", Talia said, "we missed you momma", Penelope kissed the top of her head and said, "mommy missed you to".

Talia climbed into bed and Penelope said, "so Talie, how did daddy do today"?, the little girl giggled and said, "he did great momma, he was a trooper", Penelope said,  
"so do you think that daddy deserves a treat"?, she nodded her head and said, "he does momma, he does". She kissed her daughter on the cheek and said, "good night sweet heart, mommy loves you".

Talia said, "night mommy I love you", Penelope got up and walked to the door and when she turned around she could't help but smile as she saw that her daughter had already fallen to sleep. She turned off the overhead light and made her way out into the hall closing the door behind her, she then took a deep breath and sighed as she headed downstairs to join her hotstuff for some alone time.

When she stepped into the living room she saw her sexy husband who was now stripped down to his boxers laying on the blanket in front of the fireplace, she started shedding her clothes so that when she walked in front of him she was down to her bra and panties. Derek helped her down onto the blanket and said, "you look so so beautiful".

Penelope slid her straps down and said, "I do huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "definitley", he leaned in and claimed her lips with his, he reached around her and unsnapped her bra and moaned in appreciation as he hit the floor. He then put his fingers in the waist of her panties and said, "I love you", she kissed his lips and said, "I missed you to".

Derek slid her under him and crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart she said, "Talie said that you were a real trooper today, that she had a lot of fun". Derek said, "she's amazing, she's so much like her mommy", Penelope said, "she said that you deserved a treat", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "a treat and what might that be"?,

She licked her lips as she slid his boxers down and said, "me, you get me", he practically growled as he climbed between her legs, as he lined himself up at her slick and ready entrance he said, "I love you baby girl". She wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "show me, show me how much you love me" as he slid inside her they both gasped in pleasure.

The feel of his lips on her skin was driving her wild, she had missed him, missed him more than he would ever know, she arched her back and moaned his name as she met him thrust for thrust. They moved as one for a long time before he collapsed on the floor beside her gasping for air, he smiled at her and said, "woman that was amazing".

She rolled over and wrapped her arm around him and said, "you're amazing hotstuff", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I didn't realize how much you did with the kids". She said, "you didn't"?, he said, "no and now I appreciate you soooooo much more and I promise that I will start helping more", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how about you help me right now"?, he laughed and quickly climbed between her creamy thighs again and said, "your wish is my command" and the sound of giggling quickly changed to moans of pleasure as they started yet another round of lovemaking.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	14. Chapter 14

Adventures In Babysitting-Ch 14

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

JJ smiled down at her 2 month old daughter Diana and said, "soon you'll have another cousin", Emily laughed and said, "who would have thought that us taking that night out would cause all of this"?, Hotch kissed his 5 week old son Darren on the forehead and said, "not me for sure Em". Dave shook his head and said, "I'm thrilled with what happened, I have 2 going on 3 more grandbabies to spoil".

Fran said, "well honey you can't count Derek and Penelopes baby in that", he said, "and why not"?, she kissed his lips and said, "okay my love, you win, you win", he laughed and said, "I always do Bella, I always do". Jack and Henry were helping Talia with Jamie while Fran held Olivia in her arms, Jack said, "are you excited about having a new brother or sister"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep and I hope it's another girl".

Henry said, "why"?, she said, "I don't know, I just do" causing the adults to all laugh", Jack said, "brothers aren't so bad"?, Henry said, "nope, not bad at all",  
JJ said, "heyyyyy what about sisters"?, Jack said, "they're alright to aunt JJ". Henry said, "yeah momma they are okay to", Reid kissed his wife on the lips and said,  
"yeah mom girls are okay to".

Meanwhile back in maternity Penelope was squeezing her husbands hand as a cry fills the air, the doctor looked up at Derek and said, "would you like to cut the cord this time Derek"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes please". She said, "just cut between the clamps", Derek cut and then smiled down at he looked into the eyes of his beautiful little son.

Penelope said, "how's the baby"?, Derek said, "he's perfect", she said, "he, did you say he"?, Derek said, "I did goddess, I did", when the baby was put into her arms Derek pulled his camera out and snapped a couple of pictures. The doctor said, "have you decided on a name yet"?, Derek said, "we have, doc we'd like for you to meet Hank Spencer Morgan".

The doctor said, "a strong name for a strong little boy", Derek quickly typed a message under the picture before sending the pictures to his family, Penelope kissed her son on the forehead and said, "he looks just like you hotstuff". Derek smiled and said, "I can see you in him to sweetness", she said, "did you send the family a picture of the baby"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure did".

Fran smiled down at the picture of her newest grandson and said, "Hank Spencer Morgan, I love it", Reid wiped his eyes and said, "I'm honored, truly honored", JJ said,  
"awwww he said, Hank for his pops and Spencer for the best little brother ever". Reid said, "I I I don't know what to say"?, Dave said, "that's a first, somebody write this date down, Reid is at a loss for words" causing everybody to laugh.

Frans cell started beeping and she said, "Derek said that we can go up to Penelopes room it's 222 they are moving her and the baby now", everybody gathered up the kids and headed toward the elevator. When they walked into the room Talia and Jamie ran over to the bed, Derek picked them up and sat them on the bed beside Penelope and said, "be easy he's only a few minutes old".

Talia said, "he's little", Penelope said, "you were little like this when you were born", she said, "really"?, Derek said, "yep really", she looked down at the baby and then back up at her parents and said, "wowwwwww". Penelope looked up at Olivia and said, "what do you think about your baby brother"?, she giggled and said, "widdle bee bee".

Derek kissed her on the end of the nose and said, "that's right little baby", she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy widdle bee bee", Penelope laughed and said,  
"I think she's happy". Derek looked up at Reid and said, "pretty boy", he looked up and Derek said, "baby girl and I were talking and we'd be honored if you and JJ were his Godparents".

Reid looked at JJ and then at Derek and said, "we would be honored", Fran smiled and said, "I think that the Godfather should get the honors of holding the baby before I get my hands on him". Derek said, "what about it pretty boy, you want to hold your Godson"?, he said, "I'd be honored", Penelope gently handed the baby to Reid and said, "there you go".

As he looked down into the babies face he said, "I'm your uncle Reid and I'm going to spoil you rotten", he caressed the side of the little boys cheek and said, "he's gonna be a heartbreaker". Penelope giggled and said, "he's just like his daddy", Derek kissed her lips and said, "who would have thought that a year ago when you went out with the girls that that night would lead to a weekend a couple of months later that graced us with Hank".

Penelope yawned and said, "not me hotstuff, not me", Derek watched as she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the pillow, Derek laughed and said, "it's hard to believe that we owe the 3 newest additions to our family to our adventures in babysitting". Hotch said, "one thing for sure I will never again take my wife for granted, not after how much I see goes through on a daily basis".

Everybody grinned knowing that Derek was indeed right that it was their adventures in babysitting that brought them so much happiness and they couldn't wait to see what else their future held.

THE END


End file.
